


Cookies and Comfort

by TheBlackbirdCalls



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: This is a commissioned story by micklzeal.  It involves Enabler, otherwise Ruby X Yang.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby took another swig of her milk. By this point, it was about 80% chocolate syrup, but she'd really needed it since the Breach; over the past few days, she'd been forced to face the grim reality that bad things happen. Even though she and her team managed to minimize damages with the help of the rest of Beacon, people were still hurt and lives were ruined. The safety of the people was put at risk for the first time in a long time.

The thing that really stuck with Ruby though, was that she still had leagues to go in becoming a huntress. She got cocky, lost her weapon, and was captured. If it wasn't for her team and Oobleck, a surprisingly hardened hunter, she might still be a prisoner to the White Fang– and Roman Torchwick, the crime lord that had a grudge against her. Ruby hated to admit it, but she'd been scared these past few days and no amount of cookies and chocolate milk was helping. She had faced war, and she wasn't sure if she was ready. Bundling up in her cloak and a blanket, she tried to drown out her fear with cat videos to little effect.

Finding her first smile of the day in a cat playing with kittens, Ruby heard the door open. Yang came in, dripping with sweat and panting lightly. The reason why was displayed by her outfit, which was a pair of black booty shorts that Taiyang kept trying to get her to throw out and a bright yellow sports bra that she'd had what felt like three cup sizes ago; Yang’s workout gear was small, not at all (or entirely) helped by her full figure. The blonde's bust was begging for cute boys to stare at the fabric strained against her skin, threatening to pour out from both the massive cleavage and the struggling underside.

In fact, likely due to Yang’s jog and her general bounciness, her breasts actually did look like they were coming out; the miracle-working bottom band had begun slipping upwards, exposing the milky underside of Yang’s boobs. This gap was further widened as the blonde stretched her arms overhead, breathing a satisfied sigh.

“Hey, Rubes,” Yang said, ending her sigh by dropping her arms to her side. Though it was a small movement, her chest still rippled from the effects.

Comforted by her sister's presence, Ruby replied with, “Hi, Yang. I take it you enjoyed your workout?”

“I'd say so. Got plenty of looks, that's for sure~” Yang looked to a mirror, posing slightly. “Ah, that's probably why…” she said, noticing her excessive underboob and putting her fingers underneath her tits. “Damn… I think this top is finally failing me.”

“Is that a problem to you?” Ruby asked, unsure of the answer.

Smirking, Yang sidled up to her sister. “Can you go ahead and fix it for me? As much fun as it'd be, I wouldn't want my girls to pop out when I'm benching. I might cause a scene~” she turned her back to Ruby and parted her hair.

“I don't know if that's a yes or a no…” Ruby went behind Yang's back and began adjusting her top; even pulling it a little bit was a struggle against her chest, but she managed to secure it for the moment. Knowing Yang wouldn't, she reached around to pull down the top so it'd fully cover her breasts. However, as she stretched, Ruby slipped on her blanket.

“Woah, hello!” Yang giggled, finding Ruby’s hands gripped firmly around her breasts. Her little sister had used her bust to prevent herself from falling and was now clinging on for her life.

“Wah! Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry!” Ruby gasped, letting go of Yang’s boobs and retreating to her blanket fort. “I screwed up again and fell!”

Yang blew out an annoyed breath. “Again? What did you screw up, exactly?” The blonde's face switched from amused to annoyed, clearly put off by the phrasing.

Ruby began twiddling her fingers, still nervous and jumpy about everything. “Well, I still–”

“Are you still on about last week?” Yang said, angry. “You did great! We saved the city together! You took on an entire terrorist group!”

“Y-Yang, I got caught and–”

“–And helped stop the biggest Grimm invasion in history? Cuz that's what you did.”

Struggling to find her confidence, Ruby shrunk. She wasn't used to being scolded by Yang; she hadn't since they were kids. If anything being the leader meant she could finally criticize Yang's poor choices without retribution; more than once she'd decried the blonde over focusing on flirting over training.

Seeing her increasing volume wasn't doing wonders for her sister, Yang sighed. “Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Sure, things weren't perfect, but we did awesome for a couple of noobies! And you, Fearless Leader, did awesome, too!”

Soothed by her sister's words, Ruby smiled for the second time. “I'm just scared I won't get better… I got caught and I didn't–”

“–Shut up, sis. We're gonna go train some more, we're gonna do some missions, and we're gonna kick all the ass, you got it?”

“But what if–”

“Get over here,” Yang said, blindsiding Ruby. The blonde pulled her sister into a tight hug, shutting out all of her negativity for the time being. Her sisterly-motherly instincts kicked in as she began gently swaying and petting Ruby’s hair, calming her. She hadn't held her like that since they were little and Ruby needed her older sister. Her maternal instincts had always been incredibly strong, seeing as she had been forced to be the mom; Raven left a poor impression, but Yang had always tried her absolute best to mirror Summer's love as best she could with from the times she remembered. Even before Ruby could walk, she'd done her best to cradle her when she was upset. The time where she took Ruby out in the wagon only to be attacked by Grimm had caused her to never her leave baby sister's side; this was the first she would have left Ruby on her own, but she surprised everyone by making it into Beacon. On one side, that meant she was always there to look after her, but that also meant she still expected to be looked after.

“We're going to be the best team at Beacon, and we're going to punch everyone who says otherwise."

Though she was a leader at heart, Ruby was still a younger sister. Though old enough to go to war, her personality left a lot to be desired when it came to growing out of needing Yang. Her loss certainly didn't help her case, as she was used to winning. Even Yang, who got pouty and irritable upon losing a game of cards took her hits better; Ruby was always a prodigy and losing her first major battle had hit her incredibly hard.

Still lacking her usual combat-confidence, Ruby said, “But–”

“–And we're going to scythe anyone who says otherwise.” Yang brought Ruby closer to her chest, pleased at her correction despite the grammar issues.

Resigning herself to her fate, Ruby nuzzled deeply into Yang’s chest. Ignoring the sweat, she could hear her sister's heartbeat, instantly calming her down and letting her know that she was there to protect her. Though Yang was her sister, she was also the closest thing she had to a mom, having lost hers before she was really conscious of it; it was only instinctual to find comfort in a mother figure’s heartbeat, and Yang’s pillowy breasts didn't exactly hurt.

Feeling the need to share her love, Ruby acted on other instincts. Before she could stop herself, she pursed her lips and pressed them against Yang’s chest, kissing a spot on her massive breasts that was free from her top. Finding herself close to the massive cleavage, Ruby continued kissing Yang’s breasts as she found comfort in the soft skin. A bit caught up in the moment, Ruby closed her eyes and lost herself to Yang holding her against her chest, feeling the blonde delicate fingers brush against the back of her head, brushing lightly through her hair.

As Ruby became aware of her actions, she attempted to move away from Yang, only to pause. As she refocused on the world around her, she was filled with a noise she wouldn't expect; unmistakably, Yang was letting out a long, satisfied sigh. To further the idea that she was gaining extra enjoyment out of the situation, the blonde unintentionally drew Ruby closer.

No part of her wanting to object, Ruby felt Yang’s hand coax the back of her head forward, pushing her further into her breasts. She was met with the sweet-smelling skin of the blonde’s large, soft, pillowy breasts. Finding only comfort, Ruby felt inclined to continuing rewarding Yang with kisses; as she pressed her face further into Yang’s breasts, Ruby graced them with gentle pecks, tasting the warmth and scent of a comforting hug. Her cheeks squished up against the squishier boobs, the skin meeting skin enveloping her in heavenly peace.

If nothing else, Ruby was definitely calmer.

Rather abruptly, Yang disengaged the hug. Ruby found herself free of her sister's breasts, realizing she hadn't taken a breath in minutes; she'd been too absorbed by the lilac-scented lotion the blonde used, though her mind was also preoccupied with how blissful it was between her boobs. Now given time to think, Ruby's fears were lightened, but now she was stuck wondering what just happened.

Yang, clearly not wanting to talk about the awkward boob-hug that just occurred, scurried off out of the dorm with a quick, “Gotta crush Sun’s deadlift record. Be back in a bit.” It was clear that she was slightly out of breath, and not from her jog. Her flustered face was the last thing to exit the dorm, leaving Ruby in her blanket fort.

Ruby sighed. Though she now had most of her confidence back, her fear was replaced by confusion. Yang was her sister! And kind of her mother? Mother figure? She has a figure, that's for sure– Wait! She was doing it again. Ruby was now split between her loss against the White Fang and the very clear memory of being between Yang’s boobs.

Falling back into her bed, Ruby felt a lot less self-doubt in herself. Yang’s calming had done wonders for her, though it also brought a slew of strange new feelings. Regardless, as Ruby took a swig of her chocolate milk, she found it tasted a lot better now that she wasn’t moping.

Upon finishing a video about a cat sneaking up on a toy, Ruby decided to swing herself out of bed. Encourage by Yang's message (among other things), she grabbed Crescent Rose and made for the training field; it was about time she decided to get stronger and stop whining about it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby calmly opened the door to her dorm, letting out a long, satisfied breath. Thanks to Yang’s… pep talk, she'd resolved herself to get stronger so she wouldn't lose so easily in the future; her defeat at the hands of the White Fang had opened her silver eyes that she had a long way to go, but Yang had been the one to tell her to do something about it. As a result of that, she'd trained harder than she ever had before.    
  
Ruby had always been a prodigy. That's why she was in Beacon to begin with; skills with a blade came naturally, but they clearly couldn't quite compete with the real world just yet. Ruby had always trained hard, but she'd pushed herself even harder today.  Seeing as running wouldn't accomplish much considering her Semblance, she doubled down on her combat skills, which could always be better; she needed to wait for Yang to do some serious unarmed training, but today was pure endurance.    
  
Extra effort came with extra exhaustion. Ruby was beat, and decided that her shower could wait; warm water might feel nice on her aching body, but laying in bed sounded so, so much better. After taking the arduous last steps towards her bed, Ruby collapsed onto her pillow.  She felt the coolness of her bed touch her exposed skin, an unfamiliar feeling considering her normal outfit; as she'd been working out extra super hard, she was wearing a loose shirt, a sports bra, and some shorts.   
  
Now reminded of her clothing choice, Ruby’s mind wandered. She suddenly felt ugly; while Weiss, Blake, and especially Yang wore tank tops and sports bras when exercising, she was still shy about exposing anything. Ruby lacked the confidence to go out in just a sports bra, and her shorts were far more in line with something Jaune would wear during a workout as opposed to barely covering her butt. Nothing Ruby was wearing accentuated her figure at all, and instead hid it away; even though she had developed a woman's body since starting school, she was still shy and felt underdeveloped. Especially because of… well…   
  
Ruby thought about Yang. To her– to everyone– she was a woman.  Yang Xiao Long had a body and knew what to do with it; her usual outfit was suggestive enough, but her sports gear, wow.  The blonde preferred a cropped sports bra that had twice as much cleavage as her favorite shirt, and her workout shorts were what she wore underneath her normal pants, leaving nothing to the imagination.    
  
Suddenly frustrated, Ruby flipped over and sat up. Looking down at her lack of cleavage, she grew more annoyed at her own shyness. She grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and ripped it over her head, leaving her in a conservative red sports bra; Ruby blushed at the sight of her bare stomach, as she rarely saw it in general, let alone when lazing around. It was still far less than her sister, but it made Ruby feel… warmer. Looking at the door, she looked at her ugly, baggy athletic shorts. With a quick bounce, she slipped them off; their loose fit made them fly easily off her hips, proving they hid her figure.    
  
Ruby laid back in her bed, wearing only a step above her bra and panties. In fact, she was in her panties, but her boyshorts were the sort of thing Yang went out in every day. For all intents and purposes, Ruby was rocking her sister's style, minus a massive amount of cleavage but keeping the tight fit; though Yang was far bustier, the late-bloomer had a healthy c-cup hidden beneath the corset she wore everyday. Ruby's former fears about her knock-knees had long side faded since she developed hips that gave her an astounding hourglass figure, but that still didn't help the comparisons.  Ruby Rose was full-figured woman with big, bouncy breasts and a plump rear,  but she suffered from both shyness and an inferiority complex; after all, Yang was her older sister, and she'd developed far, far earlier.     
  
Ruby’s thoughts grew clouded as she thought about the times she looked in the mirror before a shower.  More than once, she had spent time trying to pose in her bra and panties to make herself feel as pretty as Yang, but it only made her feel embarrassed. Still, she had far more self-confidence than when she first got to Beacon; her bust size tripling over the course of a few years certainly helped, for one. Suddenly a bit redder, Ruby realized the room was empty, but there was still a sound; she heard the hum of the shower, so someone was back. Guessing at schedules, Yang was currently naked only a few feet from her.   
  
Ruby thought about Yang. She mainly focused on her earlier thoughts, the ones all about Yang’s stellar body. She quickly drifted to yesterday, when she had buried herself in Yang’s cleavage. She thought about the warmth she felt when her cheeks were pressed into the blonde's pillowy breasts, and how warm her heartbeat made her feel. Suddenly feeling that heat come back, Ruby felt her fingers wander; she never realized how easy it was to breach her panties when she wasn't wearing any notable pants. The feeling of pleasure quickly spread throughout her body as she experimented with her strokes.   
  
It wasn't until a second too early that Ruby realized that the quiet hum of the shower had stopped. About a fraction of a second before the bathroom door swung open, Ruby removed her hand from her panties and shot up. She watched as Yang stepped out, clad in too little considering what Ruby had just been doing; as opposed to a shirt, the blonde was wearing a struggling black tube top and her tiny short shorts, both showcasing her best assets. As Ruby was already scarlet, she flipped onto her face to hide the telltale signs of her arousal. The confusing thoughts she had about her sister weren't doing wonders for her growing desires.    
  
“Oh, hey Rubes!” Yang said, scanning the room. “You see my shirt?  I thought I brought it into the bathroom, but I must have tossed it somewhere.”   
  
Worried about her voice giving her away, Ruby muffled, “N-no!  I just got back from training.”   
  
“Eh, not like I need it. Oh, well.”  Yang stretched, raising her muscled arms overhead. “Training?  Hold on…”  Yang held her pause for a second before she shuffled over to her sister. “You were training?”   
  
A bit confused as to why Yang would be confused, Ruby removed her face from her pillow and looked up to see the blonde's massive breasts. Gulping, she said, “Yeah, why?”   
  
Yang smirked, “Cuz last I checked, you would NEVER go outside in that outfit!”   
  
Ruby suddenly became aware that she was in a sports bra and panties. She couldn't tell Yang the truth; the reason she had stripped down was because she was jealous of the blonde's daring outfits and sex appeal. Instead, she said, “I… uh… did!  I did!  Gotta look cute while training, right?”  She nervously laughed.    
  
“Aww, my baby sister’s growing up!” Yang sang. “So, aside from showing off your rack and that Rubooty, how was training?  You seem more tired than usual.”   
  
Thankful Yang’s teasing gave her a right to be flushed, Ruby adjusted herself a bit. Better facing her sister as opposed to her cleavage, she said, “I decided I needed to work extra super hard!  I won't lose so easily again!”  Thankfully pushing back the thoughts about Yang’s naked body, Ruby asked, “Also, can you help me do some unarmed training tomorrow?”   
  
“Aww, I'm so proud of you!  Of course I will!  But you gotta be ready to sweat!”  Yang let off a glowing smile. “And, Fearless Leader, I think you earned a nice rest for today.  Here,” she said, outstretching her arms. The blonde pushed her thumbs into Ruby’s lower back, attacking a point of tension.    
  
Immediately letting out a sigh, Ruby stifled her pleasure.  She wanted to say something, but Yang began rubbing her back, thoroughly massaging a place that she had no idea had that much tightness in it.  The blonde's gentle fingers dug into her back, relieving so much pressure and making the post workout rest triply effective. Unable to stop herself, Ruby groaned out in pleasure, singing out, “Ohhhhhhh~” in a tone not too dissimilar to a moment ago when she was masturbating.    
  
Without warning, Yang stopped her massage, only to climb up onto the bed, straddle the downward-facing Ruby, and begin an even deeper massage. Any and all attempts by Ruby to shut out her arousal were instantly shut down as she felt Yang’s warm thighs round her bare waist. Her skin was warm and slightly wet, radiating the blonde’s heat. The fact that both girls were in their underwear only made Ruby more nervous.    
  
“I can't believe you of all people decided to train in that outfit,” Yang said, a dropping sweetness in her voice. “Finally coming out of your shell?”   
  
“Y-yeah,” Ruby stuttered, trying not to cum. “I-I've been hiding for a while…”  Though she was lying, the shy woman suddenly wanted to try turning heads next time she worked out. Tomorrow, she'd have to; in order to keep the lie up, she'd need to wear a skimpy sports bra and booty shorts when training with Yang. An exhibitionist thrill surged through her, not helped by the fingers running down her spine.    
  
Feeling tears of pleasure well up in her eyes, Ruby bit her lower lip, trying her damnedest to not moan. She was forced to bury her head in her pillow when the blonde said, “You've been working yourself so hard lately!  Studying, training, practicing… I'm so proud of you!”  Tasting her bedsheets, Ruby felt ready to burst. As Yang continued digging her fingers into her back, she couldn't stop herself from rolling her hips; the pleasure from the blonde's massage, coupled with the compliments, coupled with the lack of clothes and excess of heat was causing Ruby to understand the term, “edge,” as she grinded her bed. Had Yang not been sitting on her legs, she'd have thrown her hands between them and not stopped until she couldn't move.    
  
Right before Ruby was about to scream out in pleasure, Yang pushed her fingers up her back one last time, digging from her lower back to her shoulders.  Ruby again was forced to suppress her moans with her pillow, unsure of how to process the feelings she was feeling. She was about to climax from a deep massage and some comforting words; she was also about to climax because of Yang!     
  
Thankful for some temporary catharsis, Yang stopped straddling Ruby. As the blonde climbed off her sister, she said, “Now, get some rest!  I'm gonna work you so hard tomorrow!”     
  
As Yang started to walk away from Ruby, she felt a vice-like grip on her arm. Looking behind her, she saw Ruby firmly attached. As the girl sat up, she tugged on the blonde's arm; Yang was pulled into a deep hug, not unlike yesterday. Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around her sister and buried her face in her chest.    
  
Ruby felt Yang’s heartbeat as she tightened her hug. Her face was buried completely in the blonde's massive cleavage, all of the warm skin surrounding her filling her with impure thoughts. She felt lust, she felt comfort, she felt a burning desire that was going to immolate her if she did not quell the flames inside of her.    
  
Ruby wasn't going to let Yang go. She needed release, and she needed it _now_.   



	3. Chapter 3

Ruby regained her senses. After losing herself in lustful thought, she awoke to find herself still buried between Yang’s tits.  The blonde's massive breasts were warm, fluffy marshmallows surrounding her in the heat of skin and the scent of lilac.  Her skin was shining, as she'd just gotten out of the shower; Yang was a big, busty pillow emanating loving feelings, sexual attraction, and intoxicating steam. Ruby, face pressed firmly into the legendary rack, was melting.    
  
Ruby was still squirming from earlier. Yang had given her a massage, each stroke on her back threatening to cause the dark-haired girl to crumble and scream, the sensations burning her.  The warmth she felt nuzzled between the blonde's breasts was matched only by her desire to return her affections; Ruby gasped for breath before pursing her lips and kissing the copious amounts of skin surrounding her. Before, she had simply kissed Yang’s breasts, but this was more akin to a passionate moment shared between two people in the dark. Ruby tasted Yang’s damp skin as she assaulted her with kisses, drawing her soft pink lips across the pale breasts engulfing her.    
  
The day before, Ruby had been unsure that kissing Yang’s breasts after hugging her was a good idea. Even after the blonde made an unmistakable moan, Ruby wasn't sure that this was something that should be done. Today, though, this was right; in addition to letting out quick, breathless sighs, Yang had interrupted stroking Ruby’s hair and had pushed her even deeper into her bust. Considering that there was plenty of valley unexplored, Ruby had no issues with her head being drawn closer to Yang’s heart. It helped that her massive breasts only got warmer as Yang got even more turned on. Ruby was in a soft, marshmallow heaven.    
  
Unable to control herself, Ruby continued her own version of a massage. Peppering Yang’s breasts with kisses brought on so many feelings only helped by the blonde’s increasingly shorter moans. After realizing that her hands were currently not touching her sister, Ruby saw fit to use them; first, she rounded her calloused fingers around the blonde's hips, but quickly found enough greed to push up to her breasts. Now finding a foothold to carry herself, Ruby felt the gaps between her fingers line up perfectly with the underside of Yang’s considerable chest.  Ruby's fingers lovingly played with the soft skin, making her even bolder.    
  
Able to hold her face up, Ruby thought of more ways to reward Yang’s love. Her sister had always been there for her, and now she was finally able to find a way to express her love; desiring nothing more than to make Yang feel good, Ruby let her tongue experimentally poke out of her mouth. The taste of Yang filled her mouth as she began licking the skin between her cleavage. Ruby was already crazy with lust, but this action sent Yang over the edge; with a sharp gasp, the blonde's fingers stopped threading through Ruby’s hair and began pulling. The combination of the licking and cupping of her boobs was enough to send a shock through the blonde; fresh out of a hot shower, her skin was even more sensitive than normal.    
  
Yang was quickly approaching her limit. Despite her vast inexperience, Ruby was someone completely in control, consumed by her lust, but no longer finding herself on the edge of pleasure. The role reversal gave the dark-haired girl more want to rule over her sister; whereas none would be remiss to peg the diminutive girl as submissive, she took the reins and felt her hands shift.    
  
Ruby’s newfound bravery led her to the top hem of her sister's tube top. It was thick, black, and was clearly straining against Yang’s bust; deciding to ease the suffering of the garment, Ruby saw fit to make her sister suffer as she began dragging it down. Yang gasped nervously as her breasts broke free of her top, her jiggling chest now visible to Ruby. Rarely was the blonde embarrassed, but the loss of her modesty caused her to relax her grip on her sister's head. She attempted to push Ruby off of her, desiring to cover up, but the girl would have none of it.    
  
Ignoring Yang’s uncertain nervous gasps, Ruby’s only senses were focused on the blonde's nipples. Now that her sister was exposed, now that she was nervous, now that she wasn't in control, Ruby could finally take control. Furious at her sister for stopping her petting, Ruby glided over to one of Yang’s nipples and wrapped her lips around it; she hungrily ran her tongue over the nub, clearly stiff with arousal. Embarrassed or not, Yang couldn't hide the signs her body was giving off in spades.    
  
Wanting to be the one in charge, Ruby sucked on Yang’s nipple, running her tongue over it as many times as she wanted. Her efforts were rewarded by the blonde gasping for air as she began running her fingers through her hair; loving the fact that she was being pet, she rewarded Yang’s efforts by sucking her nipple, then pulling back. Ruby felt Yang’s breast lift as she drew it into her mouth as much as possible before taking a tiny nip of it between her teeth.    
  
Yang shook as Ruby gently bit her nipple. The jolt to her senses heightening every one of her pleasure centers. Unable to help herself, she pulled Ruby’s head further back, digging her fingers into her hair to pull her. Ruby refused to let go of her nipple, leaving Yang to feel her breasts stretch, all while her sister was attached to it. The blonde gasped, unable to remember a time when she had felt so much in her system; every action served only to increase her desire.    
  
“Ru-Rubyyy~” Yang moaned, the name passing lovingly through her lips. Needing to feel the pleasure again, Yang tightly gripped Ruby's hair once more, then pulled her away. No matter what, Ruby refused to release herself from the blonde's nipple, leading to Yang experience the stretching feeling once more. After a hitch and a moan, she drew Ruby close, the back again. She heard a murmured giggle from her sister, letting her know that she wasn't about to let go.    
  
Ruby responded to having her hair pulled by nearly climaxing. The pain instead drive her to a madness she had never felt, but wanted so much more of.  Deciding Yang needed revenge, she pushed her tongue forward, licking and toying with the nipple already in her mouth.     
  
“Ruby~” Yang gasped, her voice barely above a whisper. Needing the feeling again, she began drawing Ruby’s head back over and over again, stretching her breasts while also getting it sucked and licked.    
  
Just when Yang was about to climax from the stimulation to her breast, Ruby released her nipple from her mouth, gasping for air. The tiny woman had ignored her basic body functions, but couldn't sustain the torture anymore; wrought with guilt she couldn't make Yang finish, Ruby began apologizing. “I-I'm sorry!  I know I wasn't supposed to do that and it was weird and I'm not sure if I should–”   
  
Ruby cries were interrupted by Yang grabbing her face and drawing her into a kiss. If Ruby had thought Yang’s breasts were soft and fragrant, she couldn't compare her lips; if there was one thing Yang knew better than being sex appeal in human form, it was making out with someone. Though gentle, Yang was capturing Ruby, pressing her breasts into the dark-haired girl's chest and running her hands through her hair far more peaceful than before. Replacing her desperate tugs, she returned to letting Ruby, occasionally drawing her hands down her sister's face.    
  
Ruby, still caught off guard by the whole situation, stared at Yang’s face for several seconds. Eventually, she realized that she was being kissed; she'd never kissed anyone, but this felt so right that it had to be the sort of love she saw in the movies, where people would waste hours with their lips connected. Ruby reciprocated Yang's kiss, needing the validation and love that it provided. Eventually, however, something in her broke, or more accurately changed into something different.    
  
Using all of her strength, Ruby shoved her sister down onto her bed.  Yang offered zero resistance, unable to stop what she felt was coming. Letting her instincts and her limited knowledge of porn guide her, Ruby began massaging Yang’s breast once more, then moved her free hand towards the blonde's shorts. Having seen the effects already, she lightly bit the nipple she'd previously ignored, then brushed aside her shorts; Ruby smiled as she found out firsthand that Yang wasn't wearing any panties, then stretched to a lecherous grin as she breached the blonde’s core.    
  
Yang felt a finger enter her womanhood. On top of the mouth currently sucking on her nipple, she was powerless. She could barely think, let alone resist; if the door to the dorm blew open and the world was looking at her, she wouldn't think twice about it. Yang was too busy learning exactly what having a woman inside of her felt like. Ruby, for her lack of experience, was gently rubbing every last one of her many, many buttons.    
  
Ruby lifted her head off of Yang’s boob for a moment to breathe and to gaze at her prize. The ultimate gift Yang was giving was her face, twisted in pleasure and ecstasy, holding back screens. Her were clapped over her mouth, but the errant gasp easily breached through her fingers. Ruby giggled at her normally-in-charge sister, then had a delightful thought. Staying true to her name, rose petals fluttered as the speedster utilized a Semblance in such a way as to make Yang Xiao Long forget her name along with everything else.    
  
Even though she was already bucking her hips every way she could, nothing in the world could have prepared her for what Ruby did next. After returning to sucking on her nipple, the dark woman used her Semblance to increase her fingering speed. While her healthy strokes were enough to bring Yang to the edge, the added intensity was too much.    
  
Yang  _ broke _ .    
  
Throwing her hands to the bed, Yang clenched the sheets with all of her might. Threatening to tear the mattress to pieces, she screamed, letting her vocal chords alert everyone remotely close to her that she had just climaxed. This had been the first time she had been overwhelmed during sex, and her eyes glowing crimson coupled with her hair bursting into a miniature sun proved that the person on top of her had turned her into a wreck. She wasn't Yang anymore; she was a being of pure pleasure, unaware of any surroundings and any feeling not related to her pleasure centers.    
  
Seeing that her work was done, Ruby gave Yang mercy by releasing her nipple from her mouth and drawing her finger out of her womanhood. She sat up, confused and satisfied by what just happened.    
  
“Ahh, ahh, ahh…” Yang panted, no breath left in her lungs. Every last word had turned into a scream marking her climax, and she was drained of any energy she had previously. It took several minutes for her to even remember how to process her sight; the colors of the room gradually faded in, her vision dominated by Ruby’s dark red hair and her pale skin contained by her red sports bra. “R-Ruby…”    
  
“Yang…” Ruby said, moving to caress the blonde's face.    
  
Without a word, Yang intercepted Ruby’s hand, intercepting her wrist. Swinging off the bed, she began dragging her sister towards the shower, her mind completely blank save her desire to not let her pleasure end.   
  



End file.
